Broken Glass
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: ALL HUMAN, Edward is a famous music writer, Bella not famous for being anythign other than being mrs cullen. Read about ourr favorite family in a new environment where they are all human, includes mile lamguage and pregnancy and drama, ENJOY!
1. Manic Monday

**Heya guys, so this is my first all human story, a couple of you have suggested that I write one before, and I have never got around to it, so here we go, let me know what you think. Xx**

**Bella POV**

I sighed and pressed myself tighter into the ball I was laying in on my side, tucked tight into Edwards sighed. I mentally sighed again upon just _thinking_ his name.

_Edward_, my husband, adopted at the age of three from abusive parents by Carlisle and Esme. Also he was a biological relation to Emmet and Alice, brother in law to Rosalie and Jasper. As well as being the only Son in law to Charlie and Renee, and prospectively Phil as well.

But probably the most well known side of him was _Edward Cullen_, professional musician and winner of nineteen Brit awards, he'd written music for countless films, and had so many famous people under his record belt I had lost count after around twenty five.

And I was _me_, Bella Cullen formerly Bella _Swan_, married to this music business tycoon after meeting selling him a mortgage for the house we now lived in.

Probably the most attractive thing about me... I worked in a bank, spent a lot of time talking to other people, and had to wear a pencil skirt to work every day.

The last thing on the list would probably have been my darling husband's idea; he claimed the skirt was the thing that attracted him to me the most.

After I had hit him several times for this remark, he quickly back paddled and claimed it was a joke, that it was indeed my boobs he noticed first.

That quip had earnt him to comfort of the couch for three days.

I stared up at what I could see of his face, for my view was seriously restricted by his jaw from my angle where my head was resting against his arm and shoulder. Normally I would have moved to kissed him good morning, for it was about time we had to get up, but I was just content to lie in his arms, watching his chest rise and fall.

After about ten minutes Edward stirred as my phone rang. Well I say stirred, he just started to curse and put his hands over his eyes as I sat up and reached over him to grab it off of the night stand.

"Hello?" I all but groaned and held the device to my ear.

Edward was still cursing so I hit him in the shoulder to be quiet, not wanting whoever it was to think that I was still in bed about half an house after I was supposed to be getting up for work.

"Bella are you still half asleep?" A high pitched and way to cheery voice all but screamed down the phone.

I cringed away from the handset, "Jesus Alice how much coffee have _you_ had this morning?"

Alice laughed and I could imagine her shrugging. Edward upon hearing his sister's name groaned and muttered something into his hands. I gave him a nudge with the back of my hand to tell him that I hadn't understood and he sighed and repeated it, only slightly clearer for my benefit.

"If it had _anything_ to do with work tell her I'm not coming in today." He muttered, his eyes remaining tightly closed against the bright light that was streaming under the curtains. That couldn't have got any more ironic; we lived in Forks for Christ sake.

I sighed and spoke to Alice again, as Edwards PA, I sometimes wondered just how much work Edward actually _did_ if she went in three hours earlier than him and left at the same time.

It had often been my belief that he simply met famous people and told everyone else what to do. I often felt bad for thinking this though, because I knew he worked incredibly hard to provide for me, and that he was often under a great deal of pressure.

And in truth I couldn't be any more proud of him that I was.

"Edward isn't coming in Alice; he has a serious case of _man flu_." I stressed and Alice laughed, I smiled at Edward who smirked at me with his eyes still closed.

I began to stroke his hair as Alice babbled away.

"Are we still meeting for lunch at half past twelve, I bought you a present and..."

I stopped listening after that, instead waited until she paused for breath so i could answer and summarise her whole speech with a simple _yes_.

"Okay then, see you then, and give Edward a nudge and say that he has to meet with a prodigy in about half an house, so he'd better get up and drink some coffee, he's in for a long day, bye!" She sang and hung up. I sighed and reached to put my phone back down before pushing some of Edward bronze hair off of his forehead.

I bent forwards to kiss his temple, "You have to meet with someone in half an hour Alice says." I whispered and he groaned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes before checking his phone, turning to sit with his back to me on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor.

I knelt up behind him and rubbed his shoulders, kissing just above his ear as he flipped through about seven missed calls, all from his brother.

"What did Emmet want?" I asked after he finished listening ting to his messages.

Edward sighed, "God knows." He muttered and put his phone down, turning to face me.

He smiled and pushed me gently backwards, moving to hover over me and kiss me gently.

I smiled and touched his cheek as he smiled his crooked grin at me that made my heart swamp my chest and often made it quite hard to breathe.

"I do love you, Mrs. _Cullen_." He breathed and I giggled, kissing him again.

"I love you to Edward."

His lips touched mine again and I bit down on his lower lips, causing him to shudder and wrap one arm under my back, pulling me up so he dint have to lean as far, his other hand supported him by my side, and my arms snaked around his neck just as his phone rang.

He groaned and pulled away, still not releasing me as he held me to his chest and answered it.

"Alright alright I'm coming, Jesus Alice relax." He said and hung up after being screamed at y his sister.

He kissed me quickly, "I'll see you later."

I watched as he ran from the room and turned right to run down the stairs.

"You haven't got any clothes on!" I shouted, my cheeks flaming after remembering a brief part of last night. I then laughed as Edward form ran past the bedroom door in the opposite direction, him curing as he went.

I was then reminded of an ironic lien from a bangles song that I used to teas Edward about writing when we first started going out.

I hummed the tune to myself s I stood up and made the bed.

"Its just another manic Monday..." I sang quietly to myself and skipped to the bathroom.


	2. The Look

Bella POV

"I'm sorry Mr Forge but you aren't entitled to a bank funded pension because you have never actually _had_ a job." I repeated for the third time to the middle aged man sat in front of me. I was unsure whether it was the stench of tobacco on his breath or his just general dirty aroma that was making me slightly nauseous.

Whatever it was, every time he breathed I was threatening to hurl all over him. He started jabbing at the sign above my head about pensions and I sighed, handing him the leaflet and taking a big gulp of hair before I leant across the desk towards him.

I opened it up with my head pointing downwards so my mouth and nose weren't in the same line as his. I gestured to the small print in quite _large_ letter underneath the bold printed title.

"People are only entitled to the suggested pensions below if they have maintained and paid steady tax funs and retained a job until the application for a period of a minimum of five years, Mr Forge as I have repeatedly _said_, you haven't had a job _ever_, so you _are not_ entitled for a pension." I said and pushed the leaflet further towards him.

He frowned and looked it over before standing up, muttering things and collecting his coat off the back of his chair and pulling it on.

I sighed and flicked through the screens on my computer, trying to average out just how many appointments I could squeeze into two hours in order to get to leave early. I sighed as I looked at the ever growing list; maybe I was going to be here form nine to five _again_.

I almost rolled my eyes, surely there couldn't be _that_ many people either wanting a mortgage or a pension in Forks could there, I mean, no one _moved_ into Forks, it just wasn't that kind of place.

"Oh my god!" Mr Forge cried and my eyes snapped up to see him pointing at me with wide eyes nod a mouth open in an almost smile. I had seen that look on so many people faces more time than I cared to count.

"Here we go..." I muttered dryly, keeping my eyes on the computer screen.

"You're Bella Cullen, your married to that guy, Edward Cullen, the one who writes all the songs." He went on to tell me a lot of stuff I of course already knew, about how we had moved back to Forks after my father had got sick, and after having lived in LA for only a few months.

I had _despised_ living In LA, and Edward had known that. He was willing to turn around and move right back once he found out just how much I hated it, but I made him promise we wouldn't move until I was sure I couldn't settle there.

It got to the point where Edward had brought up the subject of raising a family, when I had finally admitted to myself and him, who had known all along, just how much I didn't want to live in a large city.

So Edward moved us back to Forks, he built a large house on the edge of town that resembled more of a mansion in one of those remote vampire films more than anything else. It was light and open, and I loved it for that.

For even though Edward was ever actually singing any of the songs he wrote, he was still followed by paparazzi when we went anywhere busy, and our house quickly became the one place we didn't have to hide.

"Mr Forge could you please leave, you can book another appointment with Lauren at the front desk if you need to but right now I need to go on my lunch break." I said and he frowned, but left my office anyway.

I sighed and shut off my computer, before standing up and grabbing my coat and bag, before promptly running from my office and out into the street. I cursed and attempted to dodge in and out of the rain drops and I flew down the street towards the coffee shop me and Alice met in most days.

Suddenly feeling quite hungry, I decided to order before she even arrived.

I sat down and was about to tuck into my three course menu for the day when a rather disgruntled Alice sat down in front of me. I frowned, Alice was hardly ever in a bad mood, and even then it wasn't a cause for concern, it was normally over a dress they didn't have in her size.

"Are you okay, bad day at the office?" I guessed.

She sighed and ordered her usual before looking at me with a warning look in her eyes.

"When Edward gets home tonight don't mention the w word." She told me.

I sighed, "Work huh?"  
>She nodded, "three people have cancelled their recording for this week because they don't <em>feel well<em>. Edwards got the directors of that new west end show in England down one ear demanding to know when their cover music is going to be ready and then of course he's got the usual crew form head office _also_ demanding to know exactly what Edward expects to achieve by not hiring Justin Beiber on his record label." She sighed and thanked the waiter as he set her dinner down in front of her.

I nodded and took a long sip of milk shake.

"So how was your morning, and I'm sorry I have not mentioned it yet but how much are you _eating_?" She whisper shouted mad gestured to all the food in front of me.

A lot of food that I was making an impressive hole in i I sis say so myself.

I shrugged, "I didn't eat breakfast."

She scoffed, "For what a _month?"_

Again I simply shrugged and carried on through my second dish. Alice sighed and scanned the restaurant before she turned back to me with the smile on her face that told me that she was about to say or do something I would either find deeply embarrassing or simply frown at.

"So what are we doing for your birthday this year, after all, it s only on Friday." She squealed at the end and actually clapped her hands.

I _told_ you I knew that look.


	3. The Wish

Bella POV

I turned away from the sink and poured the drained pasta back into the pan to rest for a while during the sauce process. I sighed and pulled my hair back off my face, chopping up various vegetables according to my mum's old recipe and pouring them in the pan b hand.

I glanced up as the front door opened and shut and a tired looking Edward trudged into the kitchen. He removed his jacket and threw it on the couch, before flopping down o it and covering his face in his hands without even a 'hey Bella' in my direction.

I frowned and turned the stove down, drying my hands and walking through the kitchen to sit on the edge of the sofa facing him. I stroked the side of his head and kissed the back of one of his hands.

"Alice told me you'd had a rough day today." I breathed and he sighed, moving his hands from over his emerald eyes and looked up at me sadly.

He smiled slightly and stroked my cheek, pushing a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"I'm alright, I always am." He muttered and I couldn't be sure whether he was trying to convince me or himself.

I sighed, "Edward I know it's hard to be expected so much of but..." I trailed off and he looked at me with narrowed eyes, although they weren't narrowed in anger, purely in confusion.

"But what?" He asked gently.

I swallowed and looked at him sadly, "You don't have to be anything other than yourself for me." I whispered. He smiled and pulled me into a hug, sitting up and stroking my back.

"I'm so glad I found you." He breathed.

I smiled and hugged him tighter for a moment, "me too."

Edward stroked my hair repeatedly and kissed my cheek.

"You make it all bearable you know that, the paparazzi and everything, if it's this bad over _me_, who is _behind_ the camera, I can't imagine what it must be like for all the _real_ stars." He muttered at the end.

I pulled back to smiled at him, "Your better than a star, you're like my own sun, _you're_ the one who makes it bearable for me, living in a town where we ever see anything other than clouds and rain that hurts your face."

Edward smiled, "We make each other happy."

I returned his expression, "You know we do."

The oven made a groaning noise and I rolled my eyes, pulling him from the sofa and dragging him into the kitchen, where he devoured his meal before i had even stated mine. I simply pushed mine around the plate and kept my eyes down, forcing myself to repress the queasy feeling in my stomach, maybe I had in fact peaked too soon and eaten to much at lunch.

My lack of appetite didn't go unnoticed by Edward who looked up form his plate to frown at me.

I could feel his eyes on the top of m head, so I kept my own on my un-touched dinner.

"Bella what's the matter, you haven't eaten anything what's wrong?" He asked and reached across the table to put his hand over mine, rubbing it gently under his palm.

I sighed, "Nothing, I'm just tired, I'm thinking of turning in early." I revealed and let out a very convincing yawn.

Edward frowned harder getting up and walking over to me. My own features furrowed and I groaned as he crouched down beside my chair, turning me to face him. I frowned harder as he put his hand on my forehead.

"You don't feel hot." He murmured, when in truth his touch made me feel nothing short of feverish,

"Do you feel hot... dizzy... sick?"

"No Edward I'm _fine_." I said and pushed his hand away from my face, but he caught mine in both of his and put it in m lap, still crouched in front of me, he began to speak whilst playing with my fingers, his eyes locked on them.

"It's just..." He sighed, "I leave you alone to much, I'm always at work, and I don't want to risk getting a call one ay form Forks General to say you've collapsed at work, that would just about crush me, failing as your husband, because I can see it coming, and I'm just trying t prevent it." He murmured, looking up at me quickly before shooting his eyes back down again.

I sighed and stroked his hair, "There's a fine line between caring about someone and over reacting Edward, I've probably just caught a cold or something, I was fine during the day I promise."

He sighed, "I know, but will you at least go to bed to put my mind at rest."

I thought it over for a minute and seriously considered arguing with him, but instead I sighed and nodded, making to stand up and clear away the table when he was moving my arms around his neck.

I frowned as he scooped me up in his arms and carried me away from the kitchen and up the stars.

I mumbled into his neck where I was pressing my face, "Your twenty three you shouldn't be able to carry me this easily."

Edward had an answer for that of course, "That's because you're so light, you don't eat enough."

I didn't really respond after that. I felt like my whole body was made of lead, and apart from occasionally grumbling or cursing at my husband as he dressed me for bed and laid me under the covers, I didn't say much.

Edward surprised me by changing into his own pyjama bottoms and sliding into bed facing me where wee were both laying on our sides.

My eyes were closed but I was still awake and listening to him as he stroked my cheek and arm with the hand that wasn't propping his had up on his elbow.

I was never more relaxed than when I was in bed and listening to Edward's voice whilst having physical contact with him, but regardless of that I managed to stay awake and answer to what he was saying.

"I rang mum at lunch to tell her about coming over Saturday for your birthday." He said quietly, and the moment felt so private that it was very easy to forget that there were probably paparazzi hiding in the bushes.

"Oh yeh?" I yawned, very nearly all the way into unconsciousness.

"Yeh." He said and stroked my shoulder gently, his fingers feeling more like that of a masseuse than a piano player.

"When I told her I had something to tell her, she immediately thought you were pregnant." He whispered and I didn't have the energy left to answer.

I couldn't be sure, but before I fell all the way asleep I was sure that I felt his hand on my stomach and his quiet words whispering.

"I wish you were."


	4. A single thought

Bella POV

I stirred in bed with the immediate feeling that something wasn't right. My stomach felt like it was full of moths, and some of them were dancing up the back of my throat, prompting me to believe that if I made any kind of sudden attempt to get out of bed, I was definitely going to be sick.

I was also surprised to see that Edward was indeed awake before me, and not only that, he was dressed and tiding up. I went to sit up but my stomach heaved so I lay back down, looking at him with one hand by my head the there on top of my abdomen trying to calm the every flying moths.

Edward appeared to be on the phone as he picked up the scattered about clothes that littered the floor of our room. It had got so bad at one stage that I had actually forgotten what colour our bedroom carpet was.

"Alice I told you I am coming in I'm just waiting for Bella to wake up..." He said and hung his jeans back up, whilst waiting for Alice to finish whatever rant she was in the middle of.

"I just said that, I'll be half an hour." He snapped and hung up before throwing his phone on the floor, curing things about his sister and how fame really _should_ kill some people.

I knew he wasn't talking about Alice when he said that, but the people who were the lesser share holders in his record label, Edward being the majority one, the rest of them simply making Edwards life a living hell.

"Go to work." I sighed and he turned to look at me, ignoring my question completely as he came to kneel by the bed and taking my hand gently in his.

He leant forwards to kiss me gently, "How are you feeling?"

I sighed, "I just feel tired, go to work, I probably should be to." I said and went to get out of bed when Edward pushed me back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded, "I phoned Lauren to say you wouldn't be in."  
>I fought the urge to groan, "<em>Why<em> Edward she already hates me, now I'm going to be branded a skiver, thanks a lot."

He sighed and rubbed my shoulder, "You're not well no matter what you say, I would stay home with you but I have the recording studio booked and..."

I hushed him, "I'm fine, I'll probably just sleep all day away, I won't even get out of bed, I don't think I'll be eating today."

He frowned, "I'll be back at lunch, and I want you to _try_ and keep something down then."

I groaned and rolled over to bury my face in the pillow in my hands ignoring the now angry and squashed moths in my stomach.

"Bella." Edward whispered next to my ear and his hand rubbed my lower back gently, helping to counter act the flapping in my stomach.

"What?" I mumbled stubbornly, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep.

Edwards lips touched my hair, "I love you, go back to sleep."

I frowned and rolled onto my back to smile at him weakly.

"I love you to." I whispered and he smiled, leaning down to kiss me gently.

He pulled away to walk out of the door and down the stairs, announcing he was going to lock me in the house so I would be safe.

I almost rolled my house, the scariest thing in forks was his older brother, and he had a key to the house. I sighed; it wasn't like there were vampires living in this remote town or anything.

I sighed and went to reach for the glass of water he had left me when my stomach heaved and I climbed out of bed with my hand over my mouth.

I cursed and stumbled towards the bathroom, moving to free the moths from my stomach.

I slept on and off all day, and was about to hurl abuse at whomever it was ringing at four in the afternoon when I checked the caller ID. I sighed and put it to my ear.

"Hello Esme." I yawned.

I could almost hear my mother in law frown, "Bella you don't sound very good, are you feeling oaky?"

Well if I hadn't noticed it before I certainly would have realised then where Edward got his over protective side from.

"I'm fine, I think I've just got a cold or something, I've been trying to cram two days into one in order to get some hours off for this weekend, I don't think I'll want to work Monday after the week end Alice has planned." I laughed weakly at the end.

Esme sighed, "I remember those days when I was pregnant."

There was a pause while I gasped, "what?"

Esme's pause was even shorter, "You haven't taken a test yet, I just thought, with what Edward said yesterday, and with you feeling sick and tired and hungry... never mind, ignore me I just..."

I sat up in bed, "Do you think I might be?"

Esme swallowed and I think she nodded, "It had crossed my mind yes."

I seemed to have lost the ability of speech.

"When was your last period?" Esme asked after a few minutes of us both not speaking.

I counted backwards in my head, "About a month and a half ago."

It seemed to me as though Esme was trying to repress a squeal of delight; I myself was feeling slightly light headed.

"Do you want me to come over?" She asked.

I nodded, and then realised she couldn't see that, "Yes, and bring a test."

Esme let out a small cry of joy, "I'll be over in five... oh and Bella?"

"Yeh?" I choked out.

"I think you'd better make your way to the bathroom." She said and hung up. I just sat there in confusion for three seconds before the panic and fright rolled in my stomach and I lurched from the bed fighting the urge not to spray my fear anywhere but in the toilet.

As I gripped the sides of the bowl for the fourth time that day only one thing was fling flew my mind.

Was I pregnant, I couldn't be... could I?


	5. Dissapointment, finding out

Bella POV

I drummed my fingers on the table as I waited for Edward to come home. I had made an effort, got dressed and had dinner ready to put on the table. Of course I also had the little white stick sat in front of me with the pink plus sign on it that was making me try desperately hard not to hyperventilate every time it entered my vision.

What if Edward didn't want the baby?

Esme had assured me as I started crying for the fourth time that he would be overjoyed, and that I was simply working myself up over nothing. It wasn't just Edward own reaction though that frightened me, because deep down I knew he would be ecstatic.

I was worried about what the paparazzi would do, because with Edward, being the Simon Cowell of our generation, I worried just how much time we would get to enjoy our pregnancy.

And nearly all of me was scared to death of having to raise a child and stay healthy with them scrutinising my every move.

It was hard enough not to take notice of what they said just about me, and I was only famous because I was married to Edward, but to be under consent scrutiny and to have that for our child... Just the thought of it put a lump in my throat and I wiped my eyes just in time as the front door opened and Edward walked in quietly.

He looked at me with wide eyes, "What's the matter?" He demanded and walked over to me, crouching down beside me and reaching up to stroked my cheek hurriedly.

I kept my eyes down on the little white stick as he wrapped his arms around me and sat down in my original place, me now in his lap.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" He whispered and I swallowed, picking up the pregnancy test and handing it to him.

Edward looked up at me and then back down at the positive stick. His emerald eyes made the circuit three times before he finally locked his eyes on mine, and a brilliant one hundred watt smile illuminated his face.

I let out a sigh of relief and he pulled me into a hug, my arms tight around his neck and sobbing happily now. I shifted where my head was resting on his shoulder just as he started to rub my back and speak, sounding as though he too was crying.

"We're going to have a baby." He breathed quietly.

I sniffed and kissed his neck, "I know, I can't believe it either."

Edward chuckled and pulled back to beam at me.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

I smiled back and kissed his cheek before leaning in to touch his lips, "I love you to."

The days passed until Friday, the dreaded day where I finally turned twenty three. We hadn't told anyone about the baby, because we wanted to announce it tonight. Edward had taken the next week off, so we were intending to go and visit my mum and Phil in phoenix to tell them in person.

Edward wouldn't let me do _anything_, even though he had taken me to see Carlisle straight away at the hospital when we found out. Carlisle had been sworn to secrecy, we knew it would be hard for him, but I knew he would try his hardest not to tell Esme until we did.

So yes, I was all but restricted to bed rest by my husband even though we were both sure on doctor's authority that there was nothing wrong with me or the baby.

I had been confirmed by Carlisle that I had miscalculated in my menstrual cycle, I was just over two and a half months pregnant, and it was such that it I pressed my hand hard enough down just under my ribs and below my naval you could seem a small bump.

I was currently piling the dishes of food I had prepared for my party up on the dinner table in the kitchen. Edward walked in whilst doing his hair, but he stopped himself from checking his head in the toaster as he normally did when he saw me turn back towards the sink whilst holding a casserole dish.

He had it out of my hands before I could even object.

"I told you not to lift anything heavy." He scolded me and kissed my temple as I turned back to the sink to scrub the rest of the plates.

"You look nice" he complimented and wrapped his arms around me from behind and slid his hands into my jean pockets. I smiled and tilted my head back to kiss his jaw.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I laughed and he chuckled, turning me in his arms so I was facing him. He touched my cheek and looked almost sheepish.

"What?" I asked incredulously, more than certain I wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

He reached into the drawer behind me and produced a long black velvet box. He put it in my hands and rubbed my hips as he spoke, my eyes down on the box.

"I know I _promised_ that I wasn't going to get you anything, but I lied." He chuckled and I popped the catch on the box and gasped quietly.

I silver chain bracelet lay in the black velvet, a diamond in very link of the bent metal. I ran my fingers along it and stared at in wonder.

"Oh Edward." I whispered and looked at I'm happily, tears of joy in my eyes.

He smiled and kissed me gently, before putting it on me, and placing a delicate kiss on the side of my wrist as he did it up.

I smiled and hooked my arms around his neck just as someone hammered on the front door.

"Little bro I suggest you get this door open so I can get the party started!" A booming voice screamed form outside. I laughed and Edward rolled his eyes, dragging me behind him to open the door to see Emmet stood facing me with a six pack of beer in each hand. He held them up in the hair and shouted just as Rosalie appeared behind him, looking nothing short of embarrassed.

"Lets get this party started!" He yelled.

What a disappointment it would be when he found out I couldn't drink.


	6. Throwing being the opperative word

BELLA POV

"Thank you, come in come in." I laughed and I and Edward parted so that Emmet and Rosalie could walk into the house. Emmet rugby tackled my husband and they both ended up falling into the lounge through the double wooden doors that I had closed to stop the draft.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and hugged me, "Sorry about that, happy birthday."

I pulled back to smile at her almost shyly, "Thank you Rose."

There was a massive boom from outside and we both turned to see Alice and Jasper pulling up on the back of Jaspers old Harley bike. Jasper had just managed to get off the bike when Emmet and Edward were charging out of the front door towards him, both getting soaked in the rain.

"Jazzy!" Emmet screamed and launched himself at his brother in law, Edward diving on top of them as they both fell on the floor.

I laughed as Alice skipped up the steps towards us, a black Mercedes pulling up behind the gathering cars in our driveway. I was hugging Alice and Rosalie in a threesome as Esme and Carlisle rushed in under the same umbrella, ignoring the mound that was their sons and son in law completely.

I conserved shutting the door and let them drown to death in the ever falling rain, but I decided against it, so just left the door open as I took everyone's coats and lead them into the lounge.

"Can I get you a drink?" I asked them as they all settled down and put their presents, which I had specifically prohibited, to one side.

"I'll do that." Edward sid and appeared then, Emmet and Jasper already having a couple of cans of beer in each hand, before flipping down on the floor in front of the fire place, their wives and mother glaring at them with severe irises.

Edward took everyone's drinks orders and disappeared into the kitchen, commanding me with his eyes not to follow.

"Oh Bella I almost forgot." Alice said and pulled a small brown paper bag out of her large handbag and handed it to me. I sat beside her on the sofa and took it from her, un-wrapping the corner of it just as my stomach rolled.

"Its mature cheddar, that stuff you had the other day at lunch..." She trailed off just as I all but threw it down on the table.

"Excuse me." I said and bolted from the room with my hand over my mouth. I passed Edward in the hall way, and he called after me as I flew into the bathroom and hurled hard into the toilet.

I gripped the side of the bowl and emptied my stomach, before standing up and brushing my teeth. There was a quiet knock at the door and I turned whilst wiping my eyes to see Esme stick her head around.

"I was just wondering how you were?" She said and took a step towards me, holding her arms out just as I hugged her tight, trying so hard not to cry. My hormones were playing up really bad, and I actually had no idea why I was crying. I knew why I was nervous, but not why I was _crying_.

"What if they don't like the idea, what if they think it's too soon..." I started to rant and Esme hushed me, stroking my back and smoothing my hair.

"It doesn't matter what they think sweetheart, this is about you and Edward, they will be pleased for you, I _promise_." She whispered just as there was another knock on the door and Edward stuck his head around.

"Everything okay in here?" He asked, and I could tell he was trying not to sound overly anxious.

Esme smiled and glanced at her son, "Just a bit of first night nerves hey?" She said and rubbed my shoulder. I nodded and followed her out into the hall, Edward waking my hand in his as we walked back into the lounge.

Everyone looked at me anxiously.

"Are you okay Bella?" Carlisle asked, as if he didn't know.

I smiled and looked hem all over, "We have something to say." I whispered and glanced at Edward for him to continue.

Edward smiled gently and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my hair.

"Bella's pregnant." He said and everyone's mouth dropped open.

"We're going to have a baby." He finished just as we both became partially defend by screams and cheers; we were both ambushed by our family.

Alice and Rosalie had me in a hug so tight I was staring to find it hard to breathe. I choked out a thank you and they both appeared to be crying.

"I hope they're happy tears." I laughed and wiped my own eyes.

They both laughed and Emmet swept me up in his arms, holding me tight to his chest and patted my back.  
>"Oh little sis its okay, Edward just couldn't keep it in his pants long enough hey..." He boomed and I laughed as he set me on the floor, as Edwards arms claimed me much more gently.<p>

Emmet produced his can of beer from somewhere and raised it in the air.

"I propose a toast, to Bella, Edward and the youngest Cullen." He cried.

Edward handed me my glass of water and he picked up his own drink as the rest of them echoed their cheers and we all took a sip.

Jasper and Emmet locked eyes and then grinned at Edward mischievously.

My husband swallowed and put his drink down defensively, "What?"

Emmet's smile just got wider and Jasper threw his arm up in the air.

"Congratulatory bumps!" He screamed and they pushed Edward to the floor.

I tried to contain my laughter as they grabbed a struggling Edwards arms and legs before picking him off of the floor.

"Put me down!" Edward shouted and Esme rolled her eyes, Carlisle simply sighing and sitting on the sofas, not interested in what his sons and son in law were doing.

"Hey Jazz, I've got a better idea." Emmet said and Edward froze, obviously wary of whatever his older brother was about to say.

"What?" Jasper prompted with a grin.

Emmet beamed, "A bush push."

There was silence for around a second before Edward started struggling again.

I watched in half horror half utter amusement as Edward was carried, still struggling, out of the house down the porch towards the large bush that boarded the garage.

Jasper and Emmet stopped walking about a metre in front of it.

"I swear to god Emmet you had better back to now." Edward all but growled and Emmet just rolled his eyes.

"Let's give the paparazzi something to talk about on Monday shall we?" He asked and Edward aimed a kick at his brothers legs, but Emmet moved so it missed.

"One..." He counted and he and Jasper started swinging my husband.

"Emmet I swear..." Edward snarled.

"Two, i can't hear you counting?" Jasper joined in then and Edward struggled harder.

Their swings were getting longer and further and I was slightly concerned that Edward was going to mis the bush comepltely and hit the brick wall.

"What... what comes after two..." Emmet paused and Jasper laughed, his brother in laws face putting on the perfect thoughtful facade. Edwards face was beyond mad as they continued to swing him.

"Oh I know, _three_!" Emmet cried and they let go of him.


	7. Pissed as Newts

Bella POV

"You're a complete and utter _arse_ you know that Emmet." Edward muttered as he took another long sip of beer, tipping his head back to do so. I frowned where I was sat next to him on the sofa facing him, trying to dab at the cut on his forehead where he had smacked his head in the garage wall.

"Hold still." I scolded and pushed him back to sit back on the sofa. He grumbled under his breath and fiddled with his beer can in his lap, muttering things about his brother that I was unsure were legal in the state we lived in.

"Oh Edward cheer up it only a scratch Eddy boy, here get some vitamin R in you and lets have done with it." Emmet laughed and Rosalie glared at him, handing me some more water and Alice and Esme their wine.

I would have taken time to play hostess, but my husband was acting so child like he seemed to need my attention more than the other _adults_ in the room.

"Just piss off Emmet." Edward muttered and cringed when I pulled the cloth away to check the small cut in his hair line.

"It's not bleeding anymore, you'll be fine." I said and leant forwards to kiss his temple. He smiled and turned just in time to kiss my lips, I laughed and he put his arm over my shoulders, leaning back so I was tight against his chest.

Edward stroked the side of my stomach gently as Esme stared speaking, addressing her sons more than anyone else.

"I'm disappointed that you're behaving the way you are, its _Bella's_ birthday, she needs to be the centre of attention." She said firmly.

"No I don't mind really..." I said almost too quickly, everyone laughed quietly, knowing my reaction to any kind of celebration that was self directed, even at my own wedding, I had held onto the fact that the day was about me _and_ Edward, not just me. When I caught the look on Alice's face, I was positive I knew what she was going to say, and that I was _not_ going to like it.

"Present time." She squealed and all but threw her present at me in the excitement. I started at in almost panic as it flew towards me, knowing I was going to be laughed at if I dropped it, and that I had no idea how much it weighted or the actual size of it.

Edward, being my saviour and having recorded from his _injury_ in miraculous time, caught it about a foot in front of my hands, which were _waiting_ to catch it.

"Thank you." I mumbled and took off the paper carefully, not wanting a paper cut. Not that it would have been overly drastic, but I didn't need Edward over reacting, not matter how much of a bad mood and how much alcohol he had in his system.

From Alice and Jasper I received several items of jewellery and some shoes, you can guess which item Edward found more attractive, the diamond necklace or red leather stiletto heels.

Especially when he accidently through in about several items of nightwear they would match.

I ever nearly died of embarrassment there and then.

The drink continued to flow as the presents were forgotten and the karaoke came out. I sat with Esme and just watched, while Emmet and Jasper practically had to be forced to give the microphone _up_, not take part.

Rosalie and Alice were actually _really_ good, so much so that they cracked the high score, and several jokes were cracked against the fact that Edward should put them on his record label.

The hours ticked by and I was just about asleep when Esme patted Carlisle's knee and they rose from the sofa.  
>"Are you guys leaving?" Alice cried and spun to quickly to look at them, causing her to trip over her own feet and fall on top of Emmet and Japer, who consequently fell on top of Edward.<p>

Rosalie, never one to be left out, giggled and flung herself into the mosh pit as well.

Esme walked over and hugged me," Enjoy the rest of your birthday, all ten minutes of it." She laughed and I smiled, hugging Carlisle next.

"I'll come back in the morning to drop off your vitamins; we don't want you risking another trip to the hospital, think of the paparazzi." He told me.

I smiled a thank you at his concern and pulled away, I waved them goodbye and walked back into the living room, to see my dishevelled husband crawling towards the television, reaching for his glass and knocking it backwards so it fell all over his face.

I sighed, "Good night guys, make your way up to your rooms when you're ready." I said and turned to walk away when Edward called my name.

I turned to see him trying to get up before falling over and hitting his shoulder on the coffee table.

I would have been mad at him for not seeming to care that his pregnant wife was leaving him almost and drunk to go to bed.

But I knew that whatever pain Edward was feeling now, whether it be physical from the fall, or emotional form his siblings laughing at him almost in stitches.

Whatever pain he was feeling, I knew it would be next to nothing compared to what he would be feeling when he woke up with the mother of all hang over's tomorrow.

I trudged upstairs and flopped down in bed, looking down at my stomach with a slight smile, i closed my eyes and sunk further into the cushions, taking in a deep sniff of Edwards scent n his side of the bed. Okay we didn't really have sides, we tended to sleep more as _one_ person rather than two.

I let out a slow breath and yawned, snuggling tighter in the duvet when a loud bang coursed through the house and there came a _lot_ of language form down stairs.

"Oh fuck you Emmet!" Alice screamed and there was a lot of movement in the lounge.  
>"Shut the hell up Alice it's not my fault your married a Bastard." Emmet snapped.<p>

"Language, keep it down will you, Bella's asleep." Edward shouted.

"And who are you calling a bastard?" Jasper demanded.

I sighed and closed my eyes, If all of them made it through the night it would be a miracle.


	8. The morning after the night before

**Heya guys I know it's been AGES but I've had a busy and upsetting week so haven't been able to update. Xx so here's my apology chapter xx**

Bella POV

"Bella wake up."

I groaned and rolled further onto my side. Hugging me tighter to whatever was in between my arms and had my face pressed in it currently. It felt too heard to be a pillow, especially not the ones Edward insisted on buying for me as an engagement gift, honestly they were so soft and deep you could literally suffocate yourself in them.

"Bella." A soft voice whispered again and ran cool fingers down my cheek.

I moaned again, "GO away, five more minutes." I muttered towards the end and went to roll even farther so I would be on top of the thing I was hugging when something long wrapped around my waist under my bust and was pulling me to lie on my back.

I moaned and pushed the thing away but in did so let go of the hard pillow type life line I had been clutching. This allowed a second restricting bower to warp around what was available of my shoulders, rolling me further off my back and onto my other side.

Somewhere in my brain, it became clear that if I opened my eyes it might be easier to fight off whatever was trying so desperately hard to wake me.

But then I realised, that if I _did_ open my eyes, I might not be able to _go_ back to sleep.

My head was propped up on something warm and soft, much warmer than the covers I could feel still around me. I sighed in content and clutched at the soft fabric over the hard and almost muscled cushion. Something soft touched my hair, and I let out a slow sigh of pleasure.

A soft scent hit the back of my throat and I fought a smile, only one person I knew smelt this good all of the time.

I was by now sure I was awake, and had no chance of going back to sleep. But I was more than content to just lie against Edwards chest with him stroking my stomach and side with the lightest of touches, humming 'our song' in the back of his throat.

I don't know how long I managed to lie like that, keeping my breathing even, but after a while I began to feel the need to get up and move around, and the urge to sit up and see to my house guests was growing stronger.

"Bella come on, I won't force you but the next step is me sitting you up." Edwards stern voice hit me and I froze partially, knowing that he was now well aware that I was awake.

I did not do anything; just lay there with my face hidden in his chest, although I was sure he could feel the smile that was threatening to break across my face.

There was quiet for a moment while Edward made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat.

"I could always tickle you..." He trailed off but I sat bolt upright, giving myself a head rush before flopping back down, hands on my forehead.

Edward chuckled but it didn't reach his eyes as he leant over to kiss me. I rolled my eye and gave him a quick peck before sitting up much more slowly.

He rubbed my back as I in turn rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Good morning." I whispered and he smiled, lighting up his whole face.

"Good morning." He echoed as my lips skimmed over his once more.

Edward let out a small moan in the back of his throat as I moaned to straddle his chest. His hands clasped my hips, and before I could thoroughly process what was going on, I was laying on my back with my arms and legs wrapped around him while he kissed my neck.

"Edward..." I complained.

He chuckled but it caught in his throat and he paused for a minute, before shooting off of the bed and stumbling towards the en-suite.

I almost frowned; maybe he had a worse hang over than I originally thought.

By the time I had made it down stairs everyone else was up. Not everyone was totally _awake_, but everyone had at least made the effort to get out of bed.

My suspicions about last night had been confirmed when it appeared that Edward, along with Emmet and Jasper, had drunk far more than they had previously been letting on.

Emmet was sat with his head firmly against the kitchen table; the cool wood I assumed was helping his throbbing skull.

Jasper was pulling a similar stunt, except he was stood in front of the fridge with the door open, opening and closing it so the cool air was fanning him. Quite what he hoped to achieve by this expect for curdling my milk and possibly breaking the eggs in the fridge door I had no idea.

I was almost shocked to see how un-hung over Alice and Rose looked, although I was sure they had drunk far less than the boys, I knew that the party was well from over when I went to bed.

"How are you then Preggo?" Emmet mumbled against the table top.

I sighed, hoping that that particular nickname wouldn't be adopted by anyone, the very least Emmet and the paparazzi.

I sighed and sat down with my glass of milk that I had grabbed form eh fridge around my brother in law as he stood in front of it.

"Edward's just got in the shower, he'll be down in a minute, does anyone want anything to eat?" I asked.

Several, well nearly all people in the room groaned or muttered a curse word and I rolled my yes, thinking that I was perhaps the only person who was fit for the first meal of the day.

In all honesty I wasn't particularly hungry, but I knew _exactly_ how Edward would react if he found out that I was skipping meals now.

There was a knock at the door and I sighed, thinking it must be Carlisle with my vitamins. I walked through the house quite elegantly for my accident prone self.

My hand touched the doorknob and was tuning it just as a loud shout came from upstairs.

"Don't!" Edward yelled.

I had the door open before his shout truly processed in my mind, and before I knew what was going on, I was nearly blinded by flash bulbs.


	9. All Bubbles Burst

Bella POV

Before I could properly process what was going on Edward had wrapped one arm around my waist gently and was pulling me backwards into the house. He slammed the door in the face of the clambering paparazzi and locked the dead bolt. I slumped in his arms, and he scooped me up, barking orders as Emmet and Jasper as the crowd outside began to shout and bang on the windows, as well as some of them pushing their hands threw the letter box.

"Emmet, jasper, pull all the blinds down and make sure that all of the windows are shut and locked upstairs, as well as the curtains." Edward yelled at them and they nodded, disappearing upstairs a Rose and Alice shut all of the blinds downstairs.

Edward set me on the sofa and sat in front of me, rubbing my shoulders as I grabbed his shirt and tried desperately to calm down.

"It's okay Bella its fine." He whispered and kissed my hair, pressing his forehead into my skull.

I swallowed, "Why can't they leave us alone, and how do they even know?" I cried, tears pouring down my face as the sound outside grew louder, many of them now hammering on the outside of the house.

"Oh my god." I sobbed and Edward hushed me, looking pleadingly at Alice and Rose who sat on either side of me and held my hands and told me everything was okay.

Edward frowned and stood up, his eyes pretty pissed and his body language dangerous.

"Edward don't..." I started as he made his way towards the front door as one of the paparazzi shouted from outside.

"Does this mean you're not the father Edward?"

Emmet and Jasper bounded down the stairs in time to stop Edward from running out there and teaching the paparazzi guy seem manners.

"Emmet let go of me, I'm going to shove his camera so far up his..." Edward growled from where Emmet was trying to pry him away from the front door.

Jasper was standing only a foot away, ready to step in if Edward made one valiant attempt at somehow managing to get out of Edwards arms.

"Edward you need to calm down." Jasper said firmly.

Edwards head whipped round as he continued to wrestle with his older brother, "How would you like it huh? If they invaded your privacy and shouted things about your personal life, if they made your wife cry." His voice broke and I sniffed, looking down at my stomach and touching it gently.

There was more hammering on the door and Edward used Emmet's arm as a beam to pull himself up and slam both feet against the door, causing a loud bang; and several people outside to scream and curse and possibly fall off the porch.

"I swear to god the next one who puts their hands threw is going to pull back a stump." He yelled and was only greeted by more noise.

My voice was low but I was sure it still carried, "Edward stop it." I whispered, still looking down, the tears still flowing.

He sighed and stood back on the floor, letting out a long breath and looking at his brother pointedly.

"Emmet its okay." He whispered and Emmet nodded, releasing him slowly, Jasper taking another step so they could jump on him if he tried anything.

"Phone the cops, tell them to come down and break this up." Edward said calmly, smiling at me and I smiled weakly back, feeling like I need to go back to bed, but knowing that it probably wasn't _that_ I was feeling, I was just feeling stressed.

"Okay." Alice said and pulled the phone from where it was laying on the coffee table, she leant back to hand it to Edward, but his eyes flashed from Emmet to Jasper, seeing their attention otherwise averted on the door, Edward spun and flew up the stairs.

Jasper was only a second behind him, with Emmet a pace behind.

"Edward what are you doing?" Jasper yelled and I heard the movement of furniture from where i managed to pinpoint as one of the spare bedroom.

"I'm going to get their attention." Edward yelled back and there was a loud thud, and there was no more noise after that.

Me, Alice and Rose sat in silence for a while, apart from the sound of small movement upstairs and out breathing, and Alice's conversation with the police chief on the phone.

Emmet trudged downstairs following a pale looking Edward who was holding his forehead. Jasper followed them, though his attention seemed to be somewhere else.

"Okay thank you." Alice finished and hung up, I looked at her anxiously.

She smiled and patted my knee as Edward slumped into the sofa opposite.

"They are sending some people down to break it up; it will all be over in an hour." She said and hugged me. I glanced up to see Edward sat with his head in his hands, muttering things under his breath.

I looked around sadly, "Can you guys give us a minute please?" I whispered.

They all nodded and left, saying that they would wait in the kitchen.

I sighed and stood up, sitting beside him and rubbing his back.

"Are you okay?" I breathed.

He laughed once without humour, "No." He raised his head form his hands and looked at me with sad eyes, "Are you okay."

I smiled sadly, "Not really."

He wrapped his arm over my shoulders and pulled me into his side as he leant back into the sofa, me putting my legs in his lap, his other hand under mine on my stomach. He rested his forehead against my temple and spoke quietly.

"I hate what I do to you." He whispered.

I looked up at him quickly, "it's not your fault, and it's not you even doing it. I couldn't do what I do, I'm not enough of a hypocrite for it, and neither are you."

He sighed and let out a breath, "I know."

I stroked his cheek and he looked at me, his sparkling green eyes clouded with sadness and worry.

"I wouldn't change one second of our life together Edward. I love you so much." I breathed and he kissed me gently, thumb brushing over my stomach.

"I love you to, my beautiful wife." He breathed and pulled me tighter into his side, me resting my head on his chest as he stroked my stomach and back. We both sat listening to the sirens and shouts as they dragged the camera wielding men away, although Edward nearly bolted out the front door when one of the paparazzi yelled from outside.

"Hey Edward! You want to know where we found out, get in touch with her old friend, Jacob Black!"


	10. Temper AN

Bella POV

My eyes snapped up and followed Edwards movement as he placed around the living room. I was sat on the sofa with Esme beside me, her arm wrapped over my shoulder. Carlisle sat in the arm chair, eyes locked on his sons face as mine were. The Police chief stood just slightly behind Edward was watching my husband with a mix of worry and firm professional expression.

"Sir it is understandable that you are concerned for your wife but I assure you that you were never in any danger of them getting in the house... my deputies had it all under control..." He started to say when Edward spun, his face livid.

"There was never any danger?" He shouted, "They broke, two windows, scratched by car and nearly had the door off of its hinges... do _you_ have any idea, what would have happened had they got in, what would you and your _deputies_, have done _then_?" Edward demanded, well shouted.

I was unaware of how loud Edwards voice had been until he stopped yelling, then it hung on an eerie silence around the house, jus the sound of my brothers and sisters in law in the kitchen.

The police chief's mouth open and shut but no sound came out and Edward grunted.

"That's what I thought." Edward muttered when it became clearly that the man before him had no answer to his demanded.

"What about what the last one said about Jacob?" I asked quietly.

"He has been taken in for questioning as to how exactly the riot at your house started, seen as he was the one my _deputies_..." He stressed whilst glaring at a reeling Edward, "saw throwing rocks at your car."

I could have sworn I saw Edwards knuckles on his right hand flex.

"I want to go down and speak to him." Edward said abruptly and I swallowed, eyes brimming with tears, Esme hushing me and glaring at her son in reprimand as he started another shouting match with the chief of police.  
>"Edward." I said quietly when it became apparent that the chief was going to arrest Edward if he didn't stop threatening to take him to court.<p>

Edward let out a growl of some kind and grabbed his keys before storming to the door.

"Edward where are you going?" I demanded, tears rolling down my face.

He kissed me quickly before pulling on his coat.

"I'm going to get answers." He said formally and slammed the door on is way out.

**Heya guys I know this was **_**really**_** short, but I wanted to get it out there before I go on holiday until Friday starting tomorrow! I will type while I'm away, but won't be able to update... so don't think I have abandoned you! xx**


	11. Three Months Later

**Sorry guys this took slightly longer than I thought it would to upload, but sorry anyway... and I'm writing the next chapter now, so you might be in for two uploaded chapters today!**

**A/N, there's a time skip in this, it's three months after the previous chapter.**

Bella POV

I groaned and rolled over in bed, feeling Edwards arm tightening around my waist where it was wrapped over my hip to rest on my swollen stomach. My back pressed into his chest and he kissed my shoulder, causing me to shiver in tired pleasure.

"Edward don't, I'm tired." I complained and shut my eyes tighter, hugging his arm around my waist and snuggling further down under the duvet.

I was well aware that Edward was now propped up on his elbow in bed, only still here because I had control of his right arm.

He sighed and began to stroke the back of my hair; his hand that I was squeezing to me began to draw on my stomach. I moaned and he pulled me backwards towards him. I groaned and complained as he rolled me onto m back and moved to hover over me.

"Edward _please_." I complained and he kissed me gently, before moving down to press his lips to my stomach through the fabric of his t-shirt, which I had taken to wearing to sleep in.

"Edward please what?" He asked, lifting his head up to grin at me.

I yawned and blinked my eyes a few ties to try and wake up, it was working, and I knew that it was partly due to the fact that I hadn't eaten in around five hours.

"I'm hungry." I sighed and went to sit up when Edward pushed me back down.

"Edward?"

"I'll get it." He declared as he climbed out of bed and flicked on the bedside light, even though it was light outside, I knew he knew what my reaction would be if he opened the curtains.

"What do you want love?" He asked as he checked his hair in the mirror.

I rolled onto my side and propped myself up on one elbow, pretending to think for a moment before speaking.

"Eggs please sunny side up with a sprinkling of cheese, and a glass of chocolate milk." I stated.

Edward sighed, "Nice choice."

I frowned, "If you don't want to make it I'll only have to get up to do it."

He was in front of me before I had chance to process what was happening.

"No you need to stay in bed, don't want you straining yourself before tonight." He said firmly, tucking me back in and kissing my forehead before walking back towards the door.

I frowned, "tonight?"

He raised his eyebrows expectantly, "The MTV awards?"

I groaned and covered my hands in my eyes, flopping backwards onto the bed. Edward chuckled and went off downstairs, leaving me to my muttering.

"You know you're still not forgiven for what happened with Jacob." I said to him firmly when i was sat leaning back against his chest in our bed, eating my breakfast while he rested his hands around me on my stomach.

He kissed my neck, "I know that, and we haven't been out in public for four months, _since_ that happened, the day after your birthday... so it's perfect timing." He stated.

I frowned and swallowed, "Why?"

He sighed, "I need the tabloids not to hate me, when the baby comes I want as minimal cover and bother form them as possible, and if they hate me after I called the cops on them and lobbed stuff at them from our bedroom, it won't be that way."

I sighed and put my finished plate on the side, "You're right."

He pulled me backwards to rest more comfortably against his chest. My head tucked under his chin and he kissed me gently, smiling and resting his hands over mine on my bump.

I looked down at it and smiled, before glancing up at Edward, "Can you believe it's been three months since my birthday?"

He rested his chin on my shoulder and kissed under my ear, "No, can you believe it should be only three months and eleven days until they are here?"

I laughed, "No."

The phone rand and Edward reached to answer it, me still sat between his legs, arms now resting on his bent knees so my shoulders didn't ache so much.

I stretched my neck as he spoke impatiently down the line to someone at the other end. He only ever spoke to two people that way, and I was assuming that it wasn't a man from the bank offering to buy our house as he passed it to me.

I frowned and flexed my shoulders once more before taking it off of him.

"Hi Alice." I sighed and Edward put his hands on my shoulders, squeezing tightly on the muscles causing me to moan.

"How'd you know it was me?" She asked form down the phone, horrified.

"I'm psychic ... ah yes Edward." I moaned and he kissed the back of my head as he continued to massage my constricting shoulder muscles.

"Okay seriously, he said that I was interrupting something but I didn't think that it was _that_." Alice gagged down the line and I blushed and giggled at the same time, causing Edward to laugh, knowing what was said.

"No we haven't got up yet Alice. He's not working today and seen as I'm not _allowed_ to, we're having a day at home before this evening." I said firmly, flexing my jaw when I mentioned my not so existent work position.

I had taken early maternity leave as suggested by Edward and the bank after all the trouble forks was having with the paparazzi following me everywhere. They weren't so interested in Edward anymore, it was _me_ they trailed.

It had started when I had gone to the store to get food, and been surrounded by paparazzi so badly that I couldn't leave my car or the lot, so I phoned Edward and sat there and cried.

After the week Edward had had with trailing Jacob, who he had filed a law suit against for infringement of personal privacy, which I had never heard of before Edward was murderous when he arrived at Wal Mart.

The paparazzi were cleared by the police but I once again was left shaken and in tears. Edward sat with me in the car until he was sure I was clam enough for him to let me go. He then drove us home, made dinner, and sat with me on the sofa, never taking his eyes off of me.

"So yeh, I was phoning to say that I will be back later to drop of your dress, Mr Versace dropped it off earlier Bella its fantastic, the paparazzi will be _queuing_ up to take your picture girl... okay bye!" She declared.

"Wait... Versace... Alice wait!" I cried but all I got in response was the dial tone.

I groaned and threw the phone on the duvet, causing Edward to rub my shoulder again in concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I turned my head to look at him anxiously, "You won't let them you know... overwhelm me will you?" I asked, _petrified_ of making myself look a fool to the world by bursting into tears on the carpet.

It wasn't that I couldn't deal with it, I was just hormonal and pregnant, and used to them wanting Edwards attention, _not_ my own.

Edward kissed my temple, "I won't let go of you for one _second_ I promise."

I nodded and leant back into his arms, feeing the baby kick under our hands.

Never had I been happier than I was right there, and of course, that thought, may have been the one that jinxed it.


End file.
